memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tholian asteroid dock
Size of the asteroid Just how large is this asteroid? It must be pretty small to only be able to house a Constitution-class starship. Meste17 (talk) 22:34, October 13, 2013 (UTC) :Other than the picture, no indication of its size was given. One could probably estimate it using knowledge of the size of the starship, but that's outside of our purview. 31dot (talk) 23:01, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Weapons/Defenses Would the tholian web the dock generated be its armament or defenses? Also, what were the beams it fired? ( 09:34, August 18, 2016 (UTC)) Status The Defiant (NCC-1764) page says Archer destroyed this dry-dock while this page says it was damaged. Which is it? ( 23:23, August 18, 2016 (UTC)) Rename I suggest a renaming to "Tholian asteroid base'" for the following reason, While it remains undeniably true that it was original designer and creator Doug Drexler, who conceived the moniker after-the-fact as it currently stands (Tholian asteroid dock), the new moniker Tholian asteroid base is now incorporated in the latest edition of the Encyclopedia (Vol.2, p. 393). In this particular case (being acutely aware of the whole Alternate/Kelvin universe hoopla) the Encyclopedia should take precedence as it is disseminated to a larger audience at large, as opposed to the privileged audience of Drexler's . An annotation in the BGinfo section has already been made...--Sennim (talk) 00:51, February 22, 2017 (UTC) :I'm inclined to disagree: the word of the man who designed it automatically seems closer to production then any reference work could be - even in this case, where the work was written by production personnel. Also, Drexler's blog wasn't privileged, as it was accessible to all. I think you meant to say it is more obscure. -- Capricorn (talk) 22:07, February 23, 2017 (UTC) You're right in your last assessment, but that was actually what I was going for...the digital blog is no longer (easily) accessible, whereas the paper encyclopedia is for the ages, so to speak...--Sennim (talk) 08:51, February 24, 2017 (UTC) ::That's an argument for a redirect, not a rename. The Okudas aren't higher on the org chart than Drexler in this case. - 09:21, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Didn't think of that, and it is IMO actually the better suggestion--Sennim (talk) 09:26, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Removed I've removed the following 2 notes, as they technically have nothing to do with the Tholian asteroid dock; they're much more relevant to either an article about the dock in Planet of the Titans or the page about the aborted film itself. "In regard to McQuarrie´s concept paintings, Rick Sternbach recalled, "''In early , I held that McQuarrie asteroid painting in my very own hands, as it had been stored in the art department over Stages 8/9 during the aborted first attempts to make a ''Trek movie. There were rolls of prints of Ken Adam's stuff, and a couple of other McQuarrie renderings. The models of the triangular greebled Enterprise were there. The TOS set model was there. I could have walked off with the asteroid painting; it was such a little gem. So one weekend, I promised myself I would study all that material more closely come Monday morning. And it had all been spirited away. Well, some of it surfaced again some years later, and I seem to recall that Ralph got his little paintings back." " "Ralph McQuarrie's own asteroid dock design eventually did turn up, in , as a full-fledged CG model in the ''Star Trek: New Voyages fan film-series vignette "Going Boldly".''" --Defiant (talk) 10:23, February 24, 2017 (UTC)